Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children - The Metamorphic Girl
by Supreme Of Freaks
Summary: Lo veo con mis ojos, lo siento sobre mi cuerpo, se introduce bajo mi piel y me desgarra sin hacerme daño. Lo oigo, lo escucho, puedo respirar su hedor dentro de mí, como si estuviese en el interior de sus tripas. Y entonces, mis párpados ascienden y mi cuerpo, todo mi cuerpo, es de pluma y cobre, de pétalo y piel, de escama y plata Se conoce como metamorfosis.


**Miss Peregrine's home for Peculiar Children**

-The metamorphosis girl-

Susan noelia

 _» Lo veo con mis ojos, lo siento sobre mi cuerpo, se introduce bajo mi piel y me desgarra sin hacerme daño. Lo oigo, lo escucho, puedo respirar su hedor dentro de mí, como si estuviese en el interior de sus tripas. Y entonces, mis párpados ascienden y mi cuerpo, todo mi cuerpo, es de pluma y cobre, de pétalo y piel, de escama y plata_

 _Se conoce como metamorfosis._

 **-A peculiar Children**

Chapter 1

El cielo estaba despejado aquella tarde a diferencia del resto de días; grises, taciturnos, tristes, abandonados. Parecían desterrados del resto de temporales, pero en Londres siempre era así. Unos días más lluviosos que otros, pero en general siempre estaba apagado y lúgubre.

Y allí estaba ella, sobre el suelo de aquel trigal, disfrutando de cómo se mecía el viento colgado a sus cabellos negro azabache, finos, lisos y aterciopelados. Tanto de apariencia como de tacto pues al acariciar tales cabellos podía admirarse hasta dónde llegaba tal suavidad. ¿Así eran los niños, no? Eran suaves en sí, todo, su piel, su pelo, su voz, su alma, ellos. Susan era una niña que no pasaba desapercibida del resto, pues sus oscuros cabellos llamaban la atención por el contraste con su pálida piel semejante al alabastro. La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que era diferente al resto fue hace escasos meses, cuando por su cumpleaños decidieron regalarle una pecera con 5 peces Escalar mármol perla y un pez tiburón. Ella se pasaba horas y horas delante del acuario admirando sus movimientos, viéndolos contonearse de un lado al otro. Uno de esos días en los que largas horas llegó a pasar frente al cristal pudo sentir algo extraño. Se despegó rápidamente de éste con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Tragó saliva y respiró agitada hasta sentir cómo poco a poco aquella extraña sensación iba desapareciendo, pero ella era demasiado curiosa como para dejar pasar aquello que había experimentado así que volvió a acercarse al cristal como si de algún modo supiese que lo que había desencadenado aquello había sido aquel acuario. Se concentró hasta que las sienes le empezaron a doler, pero aun así no se detuvo, llegaría hasta el final. Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquello, adentrándose en ella poco a poco. Impaciente como ella lo era cerró con fuerza los ojos para que se adelantara a volver a sentirlo, pero misteriosamente desapareció instantáneamente. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó confusa. Repasó la pecera con sus ojos pardos y frunció el entrecejo decidida a continuar de nuevo. Esta vez no sólo se acercó sino que además pegó el rostro y sus pequeñas manos al frío cristal, dispuesta a alcanzar lo que quería descubrir. Observó los peces con mero interés, repasando sus escamas y hasta el interior de éstas de un color rojizo rosado. Parecía poder adentrarse en sus entrañas. Y fue entonces cuando volvió a sentirlo, y esta vez no cerró los ojos, ni se apartó, ni movió ni un dedo. Se quedó ahí ensimismada en lo que tenía delante, sin prestarle atención a nada más que a aquellos peces. Un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo sin alejarse, sin esfumarse. Como si estuviese poco a poco entrando en las profundidades de un océano azul marino, como cuando te acercas al fondo del mar y a cada tramo el agua está más y más fría. Pero el frío no fue lo único que sintió y lo que vio después fue sin duda desagradable. Como si los tentáculos de un enorme pulpo estuvieran aferrándose a sus antebrazos con sus ventosas, despegándose y pegándose para arrastrarla hacia el abismo. ¿Dolor? ¿Era esa la palabra exacta para definir lo que sintió seguido de aquel escalofrío intenso? No, no era la adecuada pues no fue dolor lo que sintió sino molestia, una molestia desconcertante que no logró entender hasta que no abrió los ojos y pudo ver sus manos, aún pegadas al cristal. Estaban…, se habían… ¿transformado? Su piel ya no era piel sino escamas negras y blancas tal y como lo era las del Escalar Mármol Perla al que había estado observando. Desde sus dedos hasta su antebrazo. Esta vez el efecto no cesó ni se marchó, sino que continuó adelante hasta sus brazos, ascendiendo cada vez más. Se despegó del cristal atemorizada, el derecho y el izquierdo, ambos empezando a colmarse de aquellos colores, de aquella textura, de aquellas membranas oscuras. Y pudo sentirlo perfectamente, como si un banco de peces estuviera chocando contra ella, frotando sus cuerpos cartilaginosos. Algunas escamas sobresalían tanto que hasta le dolía. Miró una vez más a la pecera con la boca abierta en pánico, creyendo por un momento en toda aquella euforia que tal vez había sido la furia del pez, encerrado en aquel acuario el que había ocasionado aquel hechizo. Y no fue porque tuviese 6 años, sino porque de hecho aquel animal pareció mirarla fijamente a los ojos como si de algún modo, supiera qué estaba sucediendo. Susan corrió a esconderse en el baño, agarró el pequeño taburete sacándolo de detrás del mueble tras la puerta y lo llevó hasta el lavabo para subirse. Abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua bajo sus brazos, frotándoselo con fuerza primero con las manos, una y otra vez sin resultado alguno que la ayudase a calmarse. Desesperada volvió a bajarse y cogió la esponja. La humedeció torpemente bajo el grifo, añadió jabón y se rascó con fuerza, una y otra vez, sin resultado. Preocupada ahora por el castigo que le caería si sus padres se enteraban decidió bajarse del taburete una vez hubo cerrado el grifo. Se secó los brazos con la misma fuerza intentando que así se fuese pero no funcionó. Se aferró a la toalla y sentó en el rincón de la puerta, con la esperanza de que si alguien entraba no la viera allí, pues ésta se abría justo en la dirección en la que ella estaba. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí hasta que oyó la voz de su madre muy cercana. Sus párpados se abrieron despacio y lo primero que vio fue a ésta con el entrecejo fruncido. Al principio no escuchó lo que dijo, estaba demasiado dormida y además le dolía el cuello. Su madre la ayudó a levantarse del suelo y la tomó en sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó. Miró hacia sus propios brazos y comprobó que por suerte estaban cubiertos con la toalla. Forcejeó para que la soltara, llorando desconsolada. Su madre alarmada se agachó rápidamente para dejarla en el suelo, preguntándole asustada qué era lo que sucedía a lo que la pequeña contestó con un suspiro, un gemido residuo de un llanto desesperado. Por más que su madre se forzó por sacarle aquello que se le escapaba ésta no dijo nada, no contestó. Era muy reservada. Decidió no preguntarle más aprovechando que al menos ya no lloraba y la llevó hasta la habitación de la mano. La sentó en la silla y estiró la mano para retirarle la toalla pero Susan fue rápida y le dio rápidamente la espalda.

—Cariño, si no me cuentas qué te pasa mamá no puede ayudarte…

Susan no contestó, miró hacia la ventana que tenía frente a ella como si así pudiera escapar de aquella situación. Estaba impaciente porque la dejara sola, quería ver qué había sucedido bajo la toalla, quería comprobar si las escamas seguían ahí. Una parte de ella supo que así era, pues aún las sentía sobre su piel, frías, duras, y rasposas. Aún recordaba cómo se habían plasmado en su piel una a una, dibujándose como un río que cae despacio por una cascada, solo que a diferencia de la caída del agua, esta descendía hacia sus hombros. Se los miró para asegurarse de que al menos allí no hubiese llegado aquel hechizo, aquella magia.

—Eh… ¿Le vas a decir a mamá qué hacías tanto rato en el baño? Si quieres ir a dormir sólo tienes que pedírmelo, cariño —dijo con voz dulce, acariciándole la espalda. Pero ella siguió sin contestar, sin girarse. Una lágrima solitaria fue poco a poco acariciándole la mejilla haciéndole cosquillas, muriendo en una de sus comisuras. Sacó la lengua llevándola consigo, aquel sabor salino le recordó por un instante el mar, e irremediablemente aquella pesadilla que acababa de vivir.

—Quiero irme a dormir... —dijo entonces como excusa sabiendo que así su madre la dejaría en paz.

—Cielo, son apenas las 7, ¿seguro que quieres irte ya a la cama?

Asintió.

— ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento? —preguntó la madre con esperanza e ilusión en la voz, esperando que ella dijera que sí, pues de normal siempre anhelaba aquellos cuentos, los esperaba con desesperación, siempre le habían gustado pero la respuesta fue totalmente contraria a lo que ella esperaba. Pudo ver como la cabeza de su hija se movía de un lado a otro con un "no" como respuesta así que se levantó despacio y se puso delante de ella, acariciándole las mejillas y rescatando las lágrimas que formaban surcos por su pálida y suave piel. Le sonrió cálidamente y la abrazó con fuerza acariciándole la espalda—. Mañana iremos a jugar al parque, ¿qué te parece? —Ella simplemente asintió con desgana así que su madre deshizo el abrazo y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Te llevo a la cama? —estaba relativamente cerca, pero Susan asintió sólo por acortar la espera, impaciente—. Ven, te quitaré esto —estiró las manos hasta la toalla pero ésta en seguida se apartó.

—No —exclamó enfadada.

—No vas a dormir con la toalla puesta, cielo —insistió, acercándose de nuevo, pero la respuesta fue igual a la anterior.

—Que no —protestó ceñuda, apartándose.

Su madre se cruzó de brazos, suspirando y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú misma, luego no me llames por la noche porque quieres que te quite la toalla, ¿de acuerdo? La cogió en brazos y la arropó en la cama, dándole el beso de buenas noches. Acarició su pelo apartándolo de su rostro y lo colocó tras su oreja sin perder aquella sonrisa, la misma que tendría ella años después, pues eran como dos gotas de agua—. Buenas noches, cariño —besó su frente y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Se quedó allí unos segundos mirándola en la cama, deseando que no creciera nunca, que jamás se marchase de su lado, que siempre fuese su pequeña. Negó despacio y se dio la vuelta, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Susan no tardó más de 10 segundos en levantarse de la cama, encender la lámpara y deshacerse de la toalla con el corazón latiéndole a 1000 por hora. Parpadeó un par de veces asegurándose de que lo que veía era cierto y no una ilusión. Habían desaparecido. Las escamas ya no estaban en su piel sino pegadas a la toalla, como la piel de una serpiente que acaba de mudar. Volvió a asegurarse acercándose los brazos hacia el rostro para ver más de cerca y comprender qué había sucedido realmente, pero todo estaba como antes, no había nada diferente. Agarró la toalla y la sacudió en la ventana para que nadie sospechara nada. Todo cayó al patio, junto a los columpios y la casa del árbol cubiertas por las hojas del otoño, nadie las encontraría allí.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno no pudo retirarse la idea de la cabeza, y por mucho que le dolía, por mucha tristeza que pudiese sentir al imaginar siquiera la situación, tuvo que hacerlo –se dijo- tenía que hacerlo y era algo obligatorio que no podía dejar a un lado. No después de lo que había sucedido. Estaba segura de que todo aquello lo había hecho Negrón, el pez que había estado observando en el momento en el que pasó todo aquello, él era el culpable, estaba embrujado; seguro. Lo enterraría en patio junto a las escamas, bajo la sombra de la casita del árbol, frente a los columpios. Una vez su madre se puso a recoger la ropa del tendal ella se dirijo hacia su cuarto y fue allí donde estuvo más tiempo, de nuevo frente a la pecera decidiendo si realmente aquello era lo correcto. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de quitar la tapa y meter la mano, pero la pena, la lástima y la culpabilidad se apoderaban de ella en cuanto le daba forma al plan que había trazado durante la mañana. Además, aquel pez parecía ser consciente de absolutamente todo pues no dejaba de mirarla con tristeza –al menos eso era lo que una niña de 6 años pensaba al idear la muerte de su mascota-. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Debía hacerlo o dejar que aquel pez se aprovechase de ella con su magia para hacerle daño? ¿Debía dejarse vencer? ¿Rendirse? Estaba segura de que lo que quería era quitarle el cuerpo, y ella no quería ser un pez dentro de una pecera. Cerró los ojos y los apretó, alzó el brazo y destapó el acuario metiendo la mano, temblorosa por una parte porque era consciente de lo que iba a hacer, y por otra porque tenía miedo de que Negrón o sus compañeros la atacasen con sus afilados dientes. Así que abrió los ojos para poder defenderse en ese caso y fue entonces cuando lo que vio la destrozó inconscientemente. Negrón, el pez al que había declarado culpable por brujería, se había acercado a su mano, inocente de creer que fuese a darle un poco de comida, palpando con su boca los dedos de la pequeña que no le hicieron daño, sino cosquillas. Su boca actuaba como ventosa una y otra vez, como si estuviese dándole pequeños besos. Susan no pudo evitar romper a llorar, apartando la mirada en cuanto lo tomó con fuerza entre su mano, con el puño cerrado. Se le escapó un par de veces, las diminutas piedras del fondo y los demás peces se movieron de un lado al otro de la pecera, como si estuviesen en medio de una tormenta. Cada vez que lo atrapaba su llanto se hacía más fuerte, sabiendo que eso era señal de que estaba más cerca de matar a su querido pececillo. Finalmente lo sacó, resbalándosele y cayendo en la mesa, rebotando e impactando contra la moqueta. Saltó sobre sí mismo, impulsándose, boqueando desesperado por aferrarse a la vida. Susan giró el rostro, incapaz de seguir mirando pues aquella escena le pareció de lo más terrible, triste y horrible que había visto nunca. No quería hacerle daño a su pez, no quería matarlo. Se giró masoquista para atormentarse, para torturarse a sí misma una vez más y lo que vio fue aún más triste que lo anterior. Las branquias del pez descendían y ascendían cada vez más despacio, se le estaban agotando las fuerzas. Su boca se abría más en la desesperación de encontrar ese resquicio de vida que le estaban arrebatando, esforzándose por seguir viviendo. Lo que antes fueron sacudidas enérgicas ahora se habían convertido en ligeros espasmos, estaba a punto de morir frente a sus ojos. Negó varias veces y lo recogió del suelo rápidamente, dejándolo caer en la pecera. Éste tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero gracias a los toquecitos que ella propinó sobre su cuerpo, éste logró aletear de nuevo, algo aturdido al principio. A pesar de que se alegró porque su pez seguía vivo, la culpa la atormentó durante varios días, semanas, en incluso meses.

Aún a día de hoy, después de un año no había logrado olvidar aquella horrible experiencia, y aunque había aprendido a cómo controlar aquello que fuera que le sucedía, aún seguía temiendo a aquel poder, pues era más grande que ella. Se levantó del suelo, pisando los trigales, haciéndolos crujir bajo sus pies y se acercó a su madre, sentaba bajo uno de los árboles que allí estaban plantados. Estaba leyendo un libro con la portada de un color verde oscuro con los bordes negros. "Las voces del Olimpo" le daban nombre a la novela de un autor que no logró ver pues los finos dedos de su madre lo tapaban. En cuanto la vio llegar bajó el libro hasta su regazo y colocó la fina tela roja del separador. Lo cerró con aquel característico ruido opaco y seco y la miró sonriente.

— ¿Ya te has cansado de mirar el cielo?

—No estaba mirando el cielo —contestó divertida, sentándose sobre las piernas de su madre.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué mirabas? —la abrazó, apretándola con suavidad contra sí misma.

—No miraba, veía, pero no miraba.

— ¿Y cómo es eso?

—Puedes mirar pero no ver porque estás pensando en otra cosa, entonces en tu mente se proyecta otra cosa distinta a la que en realidad estás mirando. Miras pero no ves.

La madre de Susan no dejaba de sorprenderse nunca con su hija, aquellas cosas que decía, esas reflexiones propias de un adulto… Sonrió de medio lado apoyándose en su hija, besándola con cariño. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa aunque ésta no pudo verla. Un sonido extraño hizo que su cabeza se girase rápidamente hacia la derecha. Sus ojos no tardaron en captar un majestuoso cuervo postrado en el suelo que no parecía estar dispuesto a despegar sus ojos de ella. Su madre ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta hasta pasados unos minutos al notar como el rostro de su hija, torcido hacia un lado parecía inerte, inmóvil. Susan aguzó los ojos mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos, un duelo de miradas que podría haber sido interminable de no ser porque su madre al fin pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se levantó deprisa obligando a Susan a hacer lo mismo, protegiéndola.

—Vamos, cariño, ven conmigo.

Ésta tardó en reaccionar, como si estuviese hipnotizada por esa ave rapaz, como si pudiera ver su alma. Sintió algo extraño en aquel momento, algo que jamás olvidaría. Parpadeó varias veces, saliendo de aquel ensimismamiento en el cual se había adentrado y miró a su madre, asintiendo. Los cuervos nunca eran un buen augurio, se los relacionaba con la muerte y lo último que quería Rose era perder a su hija. La cogió de la mano y se la llevó de allí rápidamente. El cuervo continuó fijo en aquella postura, sólo movió el cuello y fue para seguir los pasos de ambas, en sus ojos oscuros, brillantes de ébano podían reflejarse las dos figuras alejándose. Unos ojos extraños, que parecían poseer una vida más allá.

—Cielo, ve a tu cuarto, la cena estará lista en un rato —dijo Rose mientras cerraba la puerta con pestillo, aún preocupada por aquel cuervo que había visto observando a su hija. Mientras preparaba la cena Susan subió a su habitación, pasando por delante del acuario, ya vacío. La luz de su interior estaba apagada y el filtro hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de bombear agua. Se acercó despacio y se observó en el reflejo del cristal, rememorando el movimiento de las aletas de los peces. Echaba de menos pasar horas delante de aquel espectáculo acuático que tanto la relajaba, pero no había cambiado de opinión. Colocó la mano sobre el cristal y pegó la palma en éste, sintiendo la frialdad del agua.

—Os echo de menos —susurró. Abrió los ojos despacio, húmedos y brillantes. La puerta del cuarto se abrió repentinamente asustándola. Dio un respingo y retiró la mano de la pecera, pero su madre ya la había visto.

—Oh…, cielo… Ven aquí —se acercó y se agachó para abrazarla—. Cariño, sabes que podemos ir a comprar otros peces…

—No —respondió con voz temblorosa, reprimiendo las ganas de romper a llorar.

Rose se apartó un poco para poder mirarla.

—Hiciste bien. No muchos saben reaccionar como tú, tesoro. Y estoy orgullosa de ti.

Pero los ojos de Susan continuaron fijos en la pecera, rememorando el momento en el que ésta se quedó vacía. Rememorando el día en el que se quedó sola, en su cuarto, sin ellos.

«

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? —preguntó la voz de Rose mientras su mano acariciaba el hombro de su hija frente al acuario. Ésta le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada del cristal.

— ¿Dónde los llevarás?

—Al río. Siempre podemos ir a visitarlos.

Susan asintió, dándose la vuelta y acercándose a su cama para coger la bolsa de plástico junto a la red de pesca para acuarios la cual acercó hasta ésta y esperó a que su madre la abriera. Sumergió la bolsa y esperó hasta que se llenase lo suficiente para poder meterlos uno por uno. Soportando como le fue posible las lágrimas ató con un nudo el plástico con el máximo cuidado posible hasta llevarlos al río. Se colocó en la orilla, descalza, remangándose los pantalones y hundió la bolsa bajo el agua, la desanudó y éstos salieron rápidamente quedando por fin el libertad, esa libertad que ella tanto ansiaba cada vez que se imaginaba cómo sería estar siempre limitada entre 4 paredes, en un acuario, en una casa, en una ciudad, en un pueblo, en cualquier parte.

—Ellos no merecen ser enjaulados —se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, mirando al horizonte mientras el sol se ponía. Su madre acarició su cabeza.

—Nadie merece serlo.

Ambas se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon con el crepúsculo a punto de sellar el atardecer de un nuevo día. »

Aquel día fue el último en el que su pecera estaba llena, y desde entonces aún seguía sintiendo ese vacío, después de un año, todavía cargaba con él. Le resultaba imposible olvidar, despegarse de ciertas cosas, lo único que la ayudaba a superar aquella tristeza era el saber que gracias a su abnegación sus peces eran libres y no tenían que vivir en el interior de una pecera el resto de sus vidas, atados, atrapados allí sin poder explorar, sin poder conocer otros lugares, a otros peces, condenados para siempre a nadar en aquel lugar, que siempre era el mismo, un día, otro, y otro más, y así hasta el final de sus días.

De nuevo se quedó sola, Rose había bajado a la cocina a continuar preparando la cena después de haberse llevado la ropa sucia y Susan aprovechó para ordenar sus cosas, pocas veces lo hacía, pero cuando no tenía nada que hacer y necesitaba distraerse recoger y ordenar le venían muy bien. Y allí estaba ella, recogiendo los dibujos, apilándolos para que coincidiese cada esquina y no sobresaliera ningún borde cuando sintió aquel vértigo de nuevo en el estómago. Se giró despacio, sobre sus tobillos, con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia la ventana. Dio un leve brinco al no esperarse a aquel cuervo otra vez frente a su rostro. Se acercó lentamente, sin miedo sino más bien con precaución.

—No voy a hacerte daño —dijo alzando la mano que tenía libre, mostrándole la palma—. Tranquilo. Sólo voy a acercarme un poco —el cuervo pareció no inquietarse en absoluto, en ocasiones parecía de mármol, una pieza decorativa. De no ser porque su pecho ascendía y descendía de vez en cuando y su cuello se movía cualquiera hubiese dicho que era una figura. Se acercó lo suficiente como para poder tocarle, alzó la mano y fue a colocarla sobre su lomo, entre sus alas. Éste las abrió rápidamente abriendo la boca, graznando con fuerza. Batió sus alas elevándose en el aire a lo que la chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás, quieta—. No voy a hacerte daño —le recordó. El pájaro volvió a ponerse sobre alféizar de la ventana y la miró curioso. Pero cuando ésta volvió a acercarse los ojos del cuervo no la miraron a ella, sino a sus dibujos, como si de algún modo pudiese entenderlos. Cuando volvió a estar lo suficientemente cerca la miró fijamente y sus miradas conectaron. 60 largos segundos que pasaron en un chasquido se vieron destruidos por la voz de Rose llamando a su hija para preparar la mesa. Cuando Susan volvió la mirada de la puerta hacia la ventana, el cuervo había desaparecido. Se asomó rápidamente pero ya no había rastro de aquel animal. Se perdió en el firmamento como un soplo de aire fresco, o cálido, perfecto para cada una de las estaciones que acompañen a un alma solitaria.

Aquel día fue el primero, el resto no tardaron en llegar y cada vez eran más los días en los que este cuervo se presentaba frente a Susan a escondidas por supuesto, pues cada vez era mayor la preocupación de Rose acerca de su hija. Sabía que las cosas no iban bien, y que ese cuervo no le traería nada nuevo a la única familia que le quedaba. Después de la pérdida de John, su marido y el padre de su hija, Rose había caído en una profunda depresión que había acelerado el crecimiento mental de Susan y por lo tanto, la madurez de la niña era mayor que la de cualquier otra a su misma edad. Desde entonces, la pérdida era algo que la atemorizaba. El solo hecho de perder a un hijo era doloroso para cualquier persona, pero para ella, lo era aún más.

Una noche a mediados de septiembre, cuando pasaron los meses después de la última visita de aquel cuervo, Susan despertó en medio de la noche al sentir con mayor intensidad la misma sensación de cuando éste aparecía. La despertó no por el ruido ni por el movimiento, sino por su presencia. Cada vez que estaba cerca la muchacha podía sentirlo como un imán en su estómago, como si al acercarse se activara una especie de fuerza extraña que la empujaba a acabar con aquella lejanía que los separaba. Abrió pues los ojos en medio de la noche y de la oscuridad, y se topó no con la figura del pájaro. Pero, ¿era acaso el mismo? No, no era igual, éste era distinto, no por el tamaño sino por la forma tanto de su testa como de su pico. Podía verse en esa oscuridad ya que no era tan abundante gracias a la tenue luz de la luna, que el pájaro tenía motas blancas en el pecho y en las alas, no muy visibles, pero al fin y al cabo ahí estaban. Susan frunció el ceño angustiada y cerró los ojos intentando volver a dormirse creyendo lo que era una simple pesadilla. Pero cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos pasados unos segundos, lo que vio no era lo que esperaba ver sino que se topó con lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de una mujer, más bien la figura, la sombra o la silueta de una mujer. Lo dedujo porque el cuerpo era semejante al de su madre, las curvas de la cintura y el busto, pues el pelo no era largo sino más bien extraño. Se componía de tres partes, la parte superior, derecha e izquierda, no era rizado, era liso, un recogido peculiar con una forma un tanto pícara y complicada de definir. No le dio mucho tiempo a observar aunque aquello fuese algo que se le diera especialmente bien pues el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Asustada cerró los ojos, fingiendo estar soñando, esperando ver qué ocurría a continuación mientras trazaba un plan de escapatoria por si las cosas se torcían. No tardó mucho más que 30 segundos en escuchar un aleteo. Abrió rápidamente los ojos y se reincorporó sobre la cama destapándose, corriendo hacia la ventana al ver que la silueta había desaparecido. Le dio el tiempo justo para contemplar la sombra del Halcón Peregrino alzándose a la luna. Esa fue pues, la noche en la que comenzaría el nuevo día. Un nuevo mundo.

Chapter 2

11


End file.
